My Personal Private Tutor
by mercyLokan
Summary: This is a sequel to 'Hey Sexy Lady' so if you haven't read that one yet please do because it would make a lot more sense. Thank you and enjoy.


Yata was sitting on his living room chair, his eyes glued to the TV. He heard the sound of his front door open and close. "What do you want?" He said, to his intruder knowing exactly who it was without even turning to look.

"Now that's now way to talk to you're tutor."

"Tutor?" Yata turned his head to see Fushimi dressed in his white button up shirt and gray vest, that he wore under his uniform. He had a tie to match the vest and dark blue jeans with it, He even wore different glasses that looked a lot like Munakata's. "Monkey, why the hell are you wearing that?" Yata stood, trying to get a better look at the man.

"That's Fushimi-sensei to you, how disrespectful looks like we need to work on your manners as well." Fushimi smirked, pushing up his glasses. "And that's not the school uniform; go change, now."

"But I-"

"Butts are for fucking, like yours." The comment immediately made Yata's face turn red. "And while your at it put this on." Fushimi commanded, throwing a small black box to the ginger.

Yata said nothing, catching the box and running in to his room to hide his flushed face. Once he calmed down he opened his closet door, looking around for the outfit that Fushimi was probably talking about. The one Yata said he would never wear again. Once he found it he quickly removed his clothes and slipped on the tight outfit, not wanting to keep Fushimi waiting, afraid of what he might do. Last but not least he looked at the small box and opened it, pulling out the object inside. It was woman's underwear. how could Fushimi expect him to wear this, He's a man.

"I'm waiting, Mi-sa-ki~" Fushimi sung.

"I'm coming!" He called back in a angry tone, slipping the underwear on and walking out the room. "Is this what you wanted?"

"Much better." He smiled. "Now, hold out your hands."

"Like this?" Yata asked, holding his hands out in front of him.

"Yes." Fushimi pulled out a ruler from behind him and strikes Yata's hands with it.

"Ow!" Yata immediately pulled back from the pain. "What the fuck did you do that for!?"

"Cussing will not be permitted either, unless of course you want another punishment that is?"

"No." Yata, responded, lowly.

"Good. Now, are you wearing the thing I gave you?" Yata just looked down and nodded. "Then let me see it." He said, lifting the skirt up with his ruler, revealing the black laced panty's. "Good boy."

"I'm not a dog."

"Don't back talk me." Fushimi commanded, brushing the ruler against his crotch, making the boy tremble.

"So..rry." He moaned.

"Apologize properly."

"I'm sorry,... Fushimi-sensei." Yata gripped the bottom of his skirt still feeling the ruler rubbing against crotch. The boys penis started sticking out of his underwear.

"How lewd." Fushimi said, taking the ruler away. "Getting all hot in the middle of your punishment."

Fushimi lead Yata to the closes wall and pushed him up against it with his back facing him. "Looks like I'll have to punish you harder. "Left the back of you're skirt up."

"Why?" The ginger asked, nervously.

"Because I said so."

Yata did as he was told, afraid that he would receive something far more worse then what he was about to get if he didn't listen. A hard slap was received to his backside, making him howl out in pain. "Ah! Th-that hurt."

Yata said, looking back at the male who held the ruler back up for another hit to his posterior. Once again Yata cried out in pain when he felt the stinging sensation.

"It's your fault for getting all excited and seducing you're tutor."

"I didn't seduce you; you got turned on all on your own!"

"What did I tell you about talking back to me." The taller man said, giving Yata a sternly look.

"S-sorry." Yata didn't want to summit to the male so easily but he also didn't want another punishment.

"Now, why don't we talk about you're extra credit." Fushimi lead the smaller male to the couch and pushed him down to his knees by his shoulders so he was now sitting in front of him. "For you're extra credit why don't you make you're tutor feel good." He said, grabbing Yata's hair and pushing his head down closer to his crotch.

"And if I don't want to?"

"Then I guess I'll just have to punish you some more until you do as your told."

Yata didn't say another word, moving shaky hands to the males zipper, unzipping and taking out his half erect member. Yata licked the tip of it, running his tongue over the slit. Fushimi gave a light moan as Yata trailed his tongue down his long shaft then fully engulfing it. The ginger started to bob his head up and down, hearing Fushimi give light moans that were almost inaudible. Hearing the moans made Yata excited, encouraging him to touch his self. Yata ran his hand up and down on his own shaft as he sucked off the other males.

"Your getting better at this, Misaki." Fushimi pushed the smaller male off his now fully erect member and spreading his legs, patting his hand in between them, gesturing him to sit.

Yata sat in between the males legs, letting Fushimi pull him in close by the waist. Fushimi lifted the front of his skirt up to reveal his soaking wet underwear covered in his own juices. His penis was fully erect sticking all the way out of the underwear now.

"Look at what you did and after I'll the trouble I went through to get for you."

"I never... asked … you to."

"Quit. Lay down with you're back facing me." The taller male commanded.

Yata said nothing, moving to the side of the couch and laying face down. Fushimi pulled his waist up so his butt was sticking straight up. He pulled the underwear to the side revealing Yata's quivering entrance. Fushimi placed his fully erect member against Yata's opening, pressing the tip in.

"Are you ready?" The black haired male asked, enjoying every moment of what he was doing to the ginger.

"Just do it, Monkey."

Fushimi thrusted the rest of himself inside Yata, not caring if he was being to rough or not. Yata tried to adjust to the intrusion but Fushimi wasn't helping anything by pulling all the way out and slamming right back into him full force.

"Misaki's, so tight. I can hardly stand it." Fushimi breathed, taking hold of Yata's hips for even more deeper thrusts.

"No." Yata trembled. "Don't ….move."

Fushimi rolled his hips, hitting directly into his little gingers sweet spot. Yata's moans were like music to Fushimi's ears. He couldn't contain himself as he thrusted deeper into the ginger. "Go ahead and make some more lewd noises." Fushimi was loving it.

Yata's juices were running down his thighs. His insides were burning up. His breathing was also unsteady and his heart was racing out of control. "Fushimi-sensei..." He moaned. "Punish ….me more."

"I love being Misaki's …'private tutor.'" Fushimi breathed in his ear. "Ne, Misaki, say that you're all mine." He asked, thrusting faster and harder in Yata's sweet spot.

"I'm ….I'm all …. yours." Yata panted, gripping the hands that were on his hips.

"And I'm all yours." Fushimi flipped him over so that he was now facing him, spreading his legs wider for better access.

"Are you...hah...really ...ngh...all mine?" Yata asked, with an intoxicated look in his eyes.

"Yes" The taller male answered, increasing his thrusts, nearing his climax. "Misaki, lets get married." Without warning Yata's throbbing walls tightened around Fushimi. Fushimi linked there fingers together, squeezing each others hands tightly like afraid to let go. "Misaki, I'm going to cum." Fushimi felt Yata's legs wrap around him, pulling him in closer. There lips connected and after a few more thrusts they came together.

* * *

"Maybe next time I'll dress up as a doctor and you can be my patient." Fushimi suggested, looking over at the ginger.

"You know I hate doctors." Yata frowned, returning the look. They were only an inch apart, laying in bed. "Hey, Saru?"

"Hmm?"

"Were you serious about getting married? That was a joke, right?"

"Is that why you tightened up so suddenly?" The black haired man snickered.

"No!" The ginger blushed. "Besides, why would you want to get married anyway?"

"Your right, lets move in together first."

"What!?"

"So It's decided then, you'll be living with me starting tomorrow." Fushimi said, smiling at the other male.

"Don't just start making decisions by yourself!"

"I'll help you pack."

"Listen to me!"

"I love you, Misaki."

Before Yata could respond Fushimi pulled him into a deep, loving, kiss. The black haired male was over joyed to start living with his lover, where they could see each other everyday.

* * *

_Okay, so this is a big thank you for all the people who commented on 'Hey sexy lady!' Thank you for all your support and the comments you guys left me were really heart warming and awesome and I hope this story was just as good as the last one. Thank you guys so much! x3_


End file.
